Memory Loss
by ImpassiveReaper
Summary: When Shadow destroyed the black comet, the laser from the Ark transported him to an alternet reality where sonic works for Eggman, and Shadow is a wanted criminal.
1. Chapter 1

my first story, no flaming please and thank you.

"damn... my head..." I say to myself as i rise from the ground. I look around, and see that im in a large crater surrounded by trees. "where the hell am i?" i wonder as i step out of the crater and into the trees. i come across a strange yellow and blue house that has a emblem consisting of two foxtails. As i walk inside, im surrounded by the strangely familiar smell of machinery. i spot a strange small two-tailed fox. As i walk over to him, he turn and his eyes open wide. "Sh... Shadow... Hi... What are you doing here?" In a quick flash of pain, i remember this annoying fox's name is Tails. "Sonic went to see Amy." The name Sonic fills me with rage, but this Amy... i need to find them. I grab an FAL rifle, and attach a laser sight. I wonder why tails had a weapon like this laying out, but i dont care. "You can take that." Tails says with fear in his voice. I pass what looks like an engine, and get a strange feeling from it. i turn to Tails. "what is this?" i ask him, and he reluctantly tells me. "Its an engine powered by chaos emeralds." I dont know why, but i feel a strange desire to have all of these "chaos emeralds." I smash the engine onto the ground, and the chaos emerald is in the center. I lift it up, and feel a familiar power course through me. "Chaos Control!" i say, and there is a bright light that surrounds me. When i open my eyes, im at a pink house and can hear screams from in the house. i strap my gun to my back and walked into the house. the screams are coming from down the hall. i walk down the halll, and look into a room. I see a blue hedgehog attempting to hape a pink hedghog. At the sight of this i am filled with rage. I walk into the room and slam my fist into the blue hedgehogs face, sending him flying into a wall. I grab the blue hedgehogs foot and throw him thru the window, sending him far away. I walk over the the pink hedgehog, who is trembling in fear. i remember her name is Amy, which means the blue one was sonic. i reach my hand out to help her up, and she flinches like im going to hit her. "Dont worry Amy, im not going to hurt you." i tell her as i gently brush her hair out of her face.i help her up, snd she puts a robe on over her torn clothes."Sorry about the window." i say, and she shrugs her shoulders. "why did you save me?" she asks questioningly. This time i shrug my shoulders. "You screamed help." " and you helped me?" she says, stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Duh." i replied to see a suprised look on amy's face. "Something wrong?" i ask her. "You just allways struck me as a cruel person." as she spoke i flinched. I hear the sound of something landing outside the house. I quickly look out the window to see a robot that looks like Sonic in the yard. As i take my laser sighted FAL rifle off my back, and take aim, the robot turns twords me. i pull the trigger twice quickly, shooting it in both eyes. I walk out of the house and onto the lawn to take a closer look at the poser. In the center of its chest, there is a white Chaos Emerald. I dislodge it from its dead user, and the robot catches on fire. I walk back into the house, into the arms of Amy, who hugged me tight. "Thank you." she says. "For what?" i ponder, as she lets go of me and air returns to my lungs. "You saved me from being raped by Sonic, and from being killed by that robot." "Those were just common desency." i say as i walk twords the door. "Hey Shadow..." Amy says as i reach the door. "Yes?" i reply. "Could you go check up on Cream, and Cheese?" she asks. yet another name that fills me with this strange feeling. "Sure. Where does she live?" i ask, taking out my newest chaos emerald. Amy gives me Creams location, and i teleport there to see a house that would be beautiful, if it wasnt on fire. I could hear screams inside. Why is it that everyone needs my help? I jump into the flaming building and head twords the screams. The way into the room is blocked, so I walk into the room next to it and smash through the wall. I see two rabbits, One an adult, and the other a teenager. I grab them both and run out of the house. When we get outside, the teenager is screaming: "Cheese is still inside!" I groan and head back in, and search. I find a small chao hiding in their fridge. i pick him up and head for the exit, but it collapsed. Trapped, i am filled with anger that im going to die from a freakin house. I feel my anger expanding, untill its not in me but surrounding me. I say the two words floating in my head. "CHAOS BLAST!" And then everything goes white.


	3. Chapter 3

Damn... why is my head allways hurting? i wonder as i stand up, surrounded by the ruins of a house. I realize that there is a small chao shuddering in my arms. as i stumble through the wreakage, i remember all that has happened so far. I look around for Cream, and i cant find her. The little chao, whom im assuming is Cheese, jumps out of my arms and runs into

a strangely located cave. I follow, and see the adult whom Cream was with being held by the troat by another one of those robot copies! I cant use my rifle because the shrapnel would most likely kill the rabbit. I sneak up behind the faker robot, and quickly put my hands around its neck and pull. As i rip off its neck, the rabbit falls to the ground breathing heavily. I see Cream cowering on the ground, and i help her to her feet. Cheese jumps onto my head and plays with my ears. At the sight of him, Cream squeals with joy, and takes him off my head and plays with him. i walk over to the older rabbit, whom i help up. I start to walk away, but Cream grabs me from behind in a tight hug, and speaks. "Thanks for the help ." When she lets me go i turn around. "Any time Cream. Just please dont try to get attacked by robots that look like Sonic and catch your house on fire." she giggles and says ok. As i walk out of what i know realize is a celler, i hear the older rabbit talking to Cream. "You like him, dontcha Cream?" "Yea..." Cream replies. Well. I really need to figure out where these robots are coming from. I figure Tails might know, so I teleport to his workshop. I appear right inside his workshop, startling him. " Hey Tails, do you know where those

robots that look like Sonic are made?" "Well, here, of course." Tails says evilly as robots surround me. I simply smile, and take my rifle off my back. I switch it to automatic and put my finger on the trigger. I duck behind a workbench, and fire several times, destroying all of the robots. Tails runs into his hangar and gets into his stupid little plane. The plane transforms into a robot, mounted with miniguns and rocket pods. "Awww shit." And then Tails pulls the trigger.


End file.
